A Hero's Death
by Miss Rhapsody
Summary: [Oneshot] Everyone loved Cedric Diggory; he was the hero of Hogwarts. The school was devastated by his death... but I wasn’t.


Title: A Hero's Death  
  
Author: Rhapsody  
  
Summary: Everyone loved Cedric Diggory; he was the hero of Hogwarts. The school was devastated by his death... but I wasn't.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone loved Cedric Diggory; he was the hero of Hogwarts. The school was devastated by his death... but I wasn't. I never told Harry, or Ron, or even Ginny. No one knew of what he did to me. He hurt me and I just kept my mouth shut. I couldn't tell anyone. I knew it would just hurt them to know. Harry would never look at me the same way. He would think I was tainted.  
  
It wasn't the first time I hid things from them. I kept my secret about the time turner well enough. I've found that people observe less than they think they do. Harry and Ron could have figured it what Cedric did, but they didn't. And I intend to keep it that way.  
  
It was after a quidditch game when it happened. The quidditch game in the rain; the one where Cedric beat Harry to the snitch. Hufflepuff was having a party. I had to meet a first year from Hufflepuff to help her with her potions. She was a nice girl and I looked forward to helping her as I walked the corridors approaching the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
I waited for her outside at the appointed time. I didn't think anything when she was late. I knew that there was a celebration inside and I expected her to be a little late. I leaned against the wall and watched the entrance patiently. I was surprised to see Cedric step out into the corridor minutes later.  
  
He approached me and said hello. He was a bit too close for comfort and I could smell firewhisky on his breath. He grabbed my wrist and brought me into the Hufflepuff common room. It was crowded and full of people. The air seemed stagnant and it smelled of alcohol.  
  
It was dizzying. I had followed Cedric, as I didn't know very many of the Hufflepuffs. He noticed that I wasn't looking my best and held me around the waist to keep me from falling. I didn't like him touching me, but I didn't how to tell him to sod off.  
  
It was getting late and I knew that I had to get back to the common room to do homework. Considering I had piles of it. I told Cedric I had to go. But his grip around my waist tightened. He told me I couldn't leave.  
  
"That party's not over yet," he said, looking me straight in the eyes.  
  
He had a look in his eyes that I immediately recognized as lust. I tried to pull away, but he was very strong. He picked me up and carried me to his dormitory. There were 3 other beds in the room, but their inhabitants were all either sleeping or still at the party.  
  
Cedric took out his wand and cast a silencing charm on me. I didn't know what to do. He carried me to his bed and pushed me down. I couldn't do anything except cry. I cried but I didn't make a sound. Inside I was screaming, but nothing would come out.  
  
Afterwards, he fell asleep in his bed. I quickly put on my clothes and ran out of the dormitory. The party in the common room was over; only a few couples remained in the common room for a snog. I left the Hufflepuffs and ran down the corridors as fast as I could towards the Gryffindor tower. I was fortunate Cedric has cast the charm on me, or I'd have been crying.  
  
I entered the tower and ascended the stairs towards my dormitory. I hurt all over. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I threw off my clothes and stepped into the shower. I felt dirty. I needed to wash it all away. I noticed I was bleeding. I tried to stop it with a towel. I felt so helpless, and so alone.  
  
I knew I could never tell anyone of what happened. No one would believe me. After fourth year Cedric was the pride of the school. No one would be believe he was capable of... rape.  
  
I hated him. During the Triwizard Tournament I wished him dead during every challenge. He repulsed me and I wanted him to pay for what he did to me. And he did. My wish came true. I don't have to hate him anymore, all I have to hate is his memory. 


End file.
